The Swiped Coffee Beans
by Riolyne
Summary: Jack plays a prank on Daniel, and he doesn't like it! 3 guesses what he did!


AN: Heh just to let you all know this little story started from a 'can we make this mechanical paragraph better?' and well It turned into a story a funny one, says Meg. Oh and pardon the few spelling mistakes that I might have missed. And one more thing, The mention of Lt. Col. James, and Dr. Janie Laurel are characters from the Role playing site, so naturaly, along with the Stargate characters, are not mine. However Major Sapphire Lyana is.

**Swiped Coffee Beans**

Jack peered out of an office. 'Good, No Spacemonkey' he thought and left the office on his way to Sam's Lab. Half-way there his stomache rumbled. 'Good thinking, The Commissionary will be full of SFs'

Soon Jack reached the Commissonary. Wasting no time he bought himself a rather large slice of Lemon Marage pie. He spoted a nice secluded corner, he sat down and waited.

Minutes later the doors were pushed open by an angry Archologist. Daniel immediatly found Jack and started yelling at him, "Jack!"

"What Danny?" Jack asked faking innocence.

"Don't 'What Danny' me! Where did you put them?" Daniel shouted.  
"Put what?"

"You know! My EXPENSIVE coffee beans!" Daniel shouted louder.

"Looks like Colonel O'Neill has a new death wish" An SF whispered to her friend.

"You mean these?"

Daniel whipped around to the door. Sam was standing there holding a sack.

"Sam! You stole them!"

Sam didn't answer him, but grinned instead.

"And Major Carter too" The SF's Friend replied in the same hushed tone.

Daniel looked at both Sam and Jack. "But- What?" Daniel was clearly confused. Jack gave a grin that matched Carter's.

"Sam, May I have my coffee back?" Daniel asked as calm as he could get.

"Sure" Sam said and threw the open bag at him. Within a flash Daniel was in the air trying to catch the some thousand Beans. Daniel had caught one. Only, ONE. Boy was he mad.

Some where above him Sam shouted: "Now, Sir!" and The two of them where gone. "JAACK!"

On the floor above Daniel, Jack heard Daniel's cry. "He's found out about the beans!" Sam yelled to him from behind.

"I hear that!" Jack replied dodging an SF. They needed a place to hide, now.

"This way!" Jack said and steered them to another elevator. Jack pressed a couple buttons and they started their decent.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Where no one would want to go by choice" Jack told her.

"Janet"

"Yes, The Doc's Lair"

A couple minutes later the elevator door dinged and they make a run for the dreaded Infirmary doors. They slid to a stop.

"Sir?" Came a femanine voice. Jack turned around.

"Hiya Doc, Mind if we crash here for a while?" Jack asked

"May I ask why?" Janet asked confused, looking over to Sam.

"We played a prank on Daniel" Sam informed her. Janet sighed.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really" Jack cut in.

"JACK!" Came a voice from the door. Jack almost started to cower.

"Hiya Dann-"

"Don't Danny me, Jack! What did you do with them?" Daniel ordered.

"With what?"

"JACK! MY COFFEE BEANS THAT WHAT! YOU'VE TAKEN THEM AND I WANT THEM BACK!" Daniel screamed. Jack was close to crossing the line of no-return. Once he crossed it, someone would be getting hurt... maybe.

"That's enough-" Janet started.

"UN-SCEDUALD OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION" The seirns started blareing and lights flashed. A rush of activity started in all corners of the base, but in the Infirmary, things weren't moving anywhere. All the nurses and medics, Janet included, were watching the shouting match between, the Second in command to the base and his team's Archologist. Daniel was about to open his mouth to say something when another voice was heard over the Intercom.

"Medical team to the Gate room!"

The shouting match was now forgotten as the medics, left the room and some nurses were left behind to move everthing that might be in the way, out of the way. The Lair was quiet for the most part, and if the only occupents in the room, were out west, they'd have seen a tumbleweed go past the door. Jack swore he saw one.

The doors burst open again, as two strechers came in the door, followed by Janet shouting orders to anyone.

"Sir, Your going to get in hte way, please leave" A nurse told the three friends. Sam nodded and steered the two men out the door. Once outside Daniel seemed to have forgotten about the Coffee Beans.

"Was that-?" He started.

"Leuitennat Colonel James and Major Lyana?" Sam continued.

"I think so" Jack said queitly. The three stood there in silence when they heard footsteps. Dr. Laurel came into veiw, from around the corner.

"What happened?" Janie asked had gotten to the doors.

"We don't know" Daniel told her. Janie nodded and entered the Infirmary, where Janet and her team of nurses were still working on the pair.

"Come on" Sam said walking to an elevator. Jack followed and tried to put his hands in his pockets, but they were met by something, actually many somethings. He picked one up and opened his hand in veiw of Daniel and Sam. His eyes widdened at the thingy in his hand then they widdened more went Sam pulled one out of her pocket aswell.

"JACK! SAM!" Daniel howled to the backs of his two friends.


End file.
